


Frozen Hearts

by TwistedAnkle



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Special, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kisses, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spiderfamily - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedAnkle/pseuds/TwistedAnkle
Summary: December has arrived and the spider siblings all have their own lives and relationships, but they all come together for Christmas day.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Cherri Bomb/Molly (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 94





	1. Cookie us

Soft, cold, frozen snow fluttered down, coating hell in a blanket of soundproof white fluff. The usual red sky was shades of grey, blocked out by clouds. It was really quite gorgeous, it shimmered softly and crushed under Cherri’s black boots. She shivered, wrapped up in a dark red cotton coat. “Fuckin’ snow.” She grumbled under her breath, a single snowflake landing on her nose. It made her face scrunch up, she hated this, it was cold, dark, and air filled with the sound of Christmas carols. She didn’t hate Christmas, not at all, it was a time of presents and drinking, but everything was getting over the top. She couldn’t escape Christmas carols! She sharply blew the snowflake off her nose and cursed under her breath again.

She arrived home, stopping at the end of the drive, and looked up at the building. It was a cosy, soft pink home now covered in white snow and rainbow lights hanging all around the windows and roof. Large, blow up reindeers dotted about the drive and finished off with holly hanging on the door. Cherri Bomb couldn’t help but roll her eyes at it all. It had taken days to put it all up for Molly.

Her eyes shifted down and narrowed when seeing the pathway needed shovelling again. Great.

She stormed up the drive and unlocked the door with frozen hands, using her side to pushed the door open, stepping into the warmth and breathed in deeply. She hummed softly, pulling the dark pink scarf patterned with white bombs off. Her shoulders slumped as her stiff body melted with the warmth. She could hear Christmas music playing, so shut the door, only to groan when realising it continued and was playing from inside. “Ya seriously still playing that!” She hung her coat up, walking down the thin hallway, and steeped into the cosy living room.

It was a well-sized room, soft red sofas, a fireplace by the large tv playing Christmas music, images of an old man with a white beard laughing, and demons dancing in hot red dresses as snow fell down around them.

Cherri Bomb rolled her eyes and shifted them up, looking up at Molly, who was at the top of a ladder and placing shiny green, golden, and red baubles on the big, forest green Christmas tree. Cherri Bomb placed a hand on her hip. “Can ya turn that shit off?”

Molly was ever so carefully placing shimmering red baubles on the tree. “Nope.” Her tongue poked past her lips and once the baubles were just right, she pulled back a little and a bright smile crossed her face. “Did ya get the drinks?” She slid down the ladder.

Cherri lifted a bottle of alcohol up. “Yep.”

Molly giggled. “Perfect!” She took the bottle, lent in, and placed a kiss on Cherri’s cheek. “Thank you~!”

A small and warm smile curved Cherri’s lips, pale face blushing a soft pink. Her eyes followed Molly, watching her hurry out the room and into the hallway, down to the kitchen, and sat the bottle down with a collection of alcohol drinks.

Cherri casually followed her in. “Ya know those ain’t gonna last ten seconds with ya brothers here. Or me of course.” She smirked, leaning on the doorway, and watched Molly dance around the room as she grabbed the pink oven nits and lent down, cheeking the cookies in the oven.

She gave a small hum. “We’re gonna have so much fun!” She opened the oven, pulling a tray of cookies out. They were golden brown. Some were shaped like stars, others Christmas trees and some snowmen. She smiled brightly down at them. “Ah! Don’t they look scrumptious!” She held the tray out for Cherri to see.

“They look good.” She smiled and went to take one but Molly’s bottom hand slapped her hand away. “No! We have to ice them first.” She pulled the tray away from the woman and sat them on the side. “After they’ve cooled a little, otherwise the icing will melt and go everywhere!”

She rolled her eyes but smiled. “Yes, chef.” Cherri Bomb came over and began helping Molly make the icing of the cookies. They began making a few small bowls of sugar icing and then added food colouring to each. Making a rainbow row of bowls on the table.

“Oh! Cherri look!” She picked a few extra cookies up and laid them out before them both. “I made us!” She smiled brightly, pushing the two cookies of them together. She smiled warmly down at them, soft gaze. “I thought we could eat them together!” Her bright smile softened, almost sheepish. “It’s also a thank you for doing all the lights outside the house.” She gently gazed at Cherri.

Cherri looked down at the cookie them. A small smile curved her lips. “Pfff, cookie us?” She threw her head back and laughed. “Why. Are. You. So. Adorable!” She giggled and wrapped an arm around Molly’s shoulder and began placing butterfly kisses over her face.

Molly let a warm and happy giggle out. Catching her lips as Cherri went in for more kisses. She melted into the kiss, placing a hand on Cherri's hip and blush deepened when feeling Cherri kiss her, however, it only lasted for a moment because Cherri then felt Molly run a finger across her nose and leave strawberry red icing behind on the tip of her nose.

Cherri blinked, well Molly giggled at the blushing demon.

* * *

The two soon got to work decorating the cookies, first doing each other, Molly icing the Cherri shaped cookie, and Cherri did Molly. Molly poked her tongue past her lips, focusing ever so carefully on the cookie. She added Molly’s yellow x of a pupil. She gave a warm smile down at the cookie. She looked over to Cherri but her smile dropped, seeing the woman had given her slim green hair melting into blond ends. “Ew! My hair doesn’t look like that!” She used her extra set of arms to run through her hair, quickly looking at the ends and almost feeling relieved it wasn’t green.

Cherri snorted as she laughed. “I’m gonna bye it green well you sleep!” She yelled with a silly scary voice, but Molly yelped and hid behind her fluffy hair. Cherri smirked and rolled her eyes. “I’m only playin’.” She picked the green icing bag up and began squeezing it on Molly's hair. “Cherri!” Molly yelled, hitting her hands away.

Cherri threw her head back and laughed. Well, Molly raced to the sink and quickly turned the warm water on, putting her head under it and tried washing it out, well Cherri continued laughing.

Cherri snickered, arms around her waist. “Ya should have seen the look on ya face!” She laughed, even more, tears of joy running down her warm cheeks, however, she was sharply cut off by Molly slapping her across the face. Her eye wide, head turned away by the force and pink handprint began forming on her cheek. The one eyes demon didn’t say a word, resting her hand over the hot print Molly had felt behind and looked at her with a look that could only be described as disbelief. “What was that for!?” She yelled, anger filling her voice, her eyes narrowed at the woman.

Molly glared back at her, green icing mixed in her soft blond hair that was now wet and dripping down her shoulders.

Cherri's eyes softened, seeing the miserable scrunched expression on her face. She felt a small frown curve her lips. She tried to find words but Molly shoved past her, storming upstairs to clean up.

Cherri stood alone in the kitchen, watching her storm off upstairs. “Fine! Whatever! I was just havin’ fun!” she yelled and the sound of the door slamming shut broke through the house. Her large eye narrowed, tears welling up. She quickly rubbed them away. “Idiot.” She mumbled at herself, then cupped her cheek. “That really hurt.” She frowned.

* * *

Molly had cleaned herself up and changed into cosy pink and white spotted pyjamas. Sitting alone in the living room. Surrounded by the colourful, flashing lights and jolly Christmas music. She held a hot cup of chocolate between her hands, marshmallows floating on top. Her shoulders slumped, a small sigh leaving her. This wasn’t how things were meant to be… She sniffed and whipped at her eyes with the back of her wrist.

The tv playing Christmas movies. Christmas tree lit up in the corner and soft, deep, and fluffy pink blanket resting over the spider. Her lips trembled a little as she frowned. However, then felt Cherri sit down beside her. She had been so lost in her own thoughts she hadn’t even heard the woman come in. She looked at her, watching Cherri rub her arm and a look of guilt in her eye.

“What do you want?” She frowned, turning her head away with sadness written all over her face.

Cherri went to speak, but words died in her throat. She let a small sigh out. “I’m sorry…” She frowned. “I shouldn’t have ruined ya hair. I just got excited, and didn’t know how to deal with it when realising ya were upset.” She looked at Molly with a sad and soft gaze. “I’m sorry I yelled at ya. I know ya love ya hair, and … being pretty.” She leaned over, giving a soft and warm smile. “But I think ya look pretty no matter what~”

Molly blushed. “You’re just saying that to get back on my good side.” She couldn’t stop a small smile curving her lips.

Cherri smirked. “Maybe~ but ya know it’s true.” She wrapped her arms around Molly’s waist, pulling her in closer. Molly, however, turned her head away, pouting and eyes narrowed a little. “I’m still cross at you.” She mumbled slightly.

Cherri frowned, but let her go and picked a plate of cookies up from beside her. “I finished icing them.” She gave a warm smile, holding the plate out for her to see. The cookies iced, all very pretty. The cookie of Molly still had the slime green hair, making Molly’s face twist into upset, however, attention shifted to the Cherri cookie that had bright green hair too.

Cherri rolled her lips together when Molly didn’t say anything. “I thought since ya were pulling green hair off, I would too.” Her smile softened, eyes shifting down a little. “Soooo…. Do ya forgive me?” She smiled sheepishly.

Molly’s eyes moved up and looked at her. Her eyes were narrowed, frustration in her pink eyes. It made Cherri gulp, worry across her face, however, she watched a smile creep across Molly’s face.

Molly gave a warm giggle and arms wrapped around Cherri’s shoulders. Her soft pink lips found Cherri’s, giving her a soft kiss. Then gently pulled back, keeping their lips close. “You can be so sweet when you want to be~!”

Cherri's face blushed a soft pink. A small, sheepish smile curved her lips. “Well… I am pretty charming.” She smirked.

“Or, I made you soft~” Molly giggled and playfully poked her nose.

“I am not soft!” Cherri yelled, face warming even more out of embarrassment.

Molly giggled. “I made you soft~!” She sang out happily, making Cherri's face burn up even more. “I’m not soft!” She yelled, tackling the pink spider down into the sofa. Molly let a loud laugh out, giggling as Cherri tickling her with kisses.

“Cherri stop! Stop!” She felt the demon’s soft and warm hands slip under her cosy pyjama top. She kicked her legs a little, snickering as Cherri wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her back up and against her chest. She placed a soft kiss on the spider’s cheek. 

Molly smiled softly back at her and picked the Molly shaped cookie up. “Here~” She held it to Cherri’s lips, and the one eyes demon took a bit, munching on it. “Yum~” She giggled when Molly pressed a finger to her lips.

“Don’t speak with your mouth full.” The spider smiled softly at her, holding the cookie back to her lips and Cherri had another bit. She smiled softly at Molly, leaning in and rested her head on her shoulder, as she held the cookie of herself up to Molly’s lips. Cherri smiled when the spider had a bit. They relaxed against each other, cosy and warm. Molly used her extra set of hands to pick the tv remote up. “Wanna watch some Christmas movies?” She gave a warm smile.

Cherri's tongue poked out passed her lips and her face scrunched up. “Ew, no.”

“Too bad!” Molly smile brightened when the woman groaned and Christmas music began playing again and the holiday movie began to play.


	2. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pentious wants to try ice skating with Arackniss, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PentNiss Christmas chapter

Silent, soft snow was falling down and collecting on the shop rooftops lining the wide pathway that was busy with demons. Warm light from the shop windows displaying countless tree decorations. It was cosy really, so festive. Arackniss walked past the shops, a hot takeaway coffee in hand. He was in a black jumper with a black coat on top. His breath vapour out in the frozen air. He had a small sip of the hot caffeine drink as Sir Pentious hurried over to catch him up. “This is all so lovely! Don’t you agree, Nissy?” He smiled brightly. “I haven’t celebrated Christmas for so long!” He looked around as snow fell down around them.

Arackniss pulled the hot drink from his lips, going to speak but Pentious reached around him, pulling him closer with a red and black chequered scarf he wrapped around the small spider’s neck. “Pentious,” Arackniss complained slightly as the snake snugly wrapped the scarf around him. “Oh~ you look so cute!” He giggled, holding the ends of the scarf, and placed a kiss on Arackniss's cheek.

Arackniss blushed softly and sighed. “Okay, okay.” He gently pushed the snake's face away. “What do ya wanna do now?”

Pentious stayed down, closer to his level and faces close. He had a dark red jumper that ran down most of his body. He hummed softly, trying to think. He looked around and gasped when seeing an ice rink. “Let’s go ice skating!” He smiled brightly.

“Do ya even know how to?” He arched a brow, but Pentious giggled with excitement and pulled him across the open snow and towards the large skating rink. He stopped at the edge, watching some demons skating. “Do you know how to skat?” He turned to Niss, who was putting the skate shoes on. “Yeah, ain’t done it in years though.”

Pentious carefully began moving onto the ice, only to almost slip over. He gripped the side of the rink. “Ah! I thought this was meant to be easy?!” He yelled in frustration.

Niss smoothly glided onto the ice. “Ya ain’t even tried.” He put calmly.

Pentious watched the small spider do a figure of eight, watching how seamlessly he moved on the frozen water. Pent frowned, eyes filling with sadness. “I want to skate with you!” He tried to find his balance, only to slip forward. He cried out, thinking he would going to hit the ground, but Niss was already under him, pushing him back up. “Come on them.” The black spider gently took his hands. He slowly began skating away, Pentious gingerly following. “Don’t let me go!” Pentious held Arackniss hand tight with the worry of almost falling over again.

Arackniss gave a small chuckle. “Ya be fine.” He pulled the snake a little closer, “Trust me.” He smiled softly up at the snake, watching a rosy blush form on the man’s face. A loving smile curved his lips as he gazed down at the smaller arachnid.

Arackniss was slowly gliding across the ice, eyes shifting down a little and lips parted, however, no words left him. He let a small sigh, eyes moving back up and words forming. “So… ya don’t have to come, ya’know…” His eyes shifted away slightly.

Pentious focused on keeping his balance. “I don’t have to come here?” He arched a brow but yelped when almost falling over, sharply pulling Niss in. He pressed them together, both stiff for a moment. Arackniss face burnt up, along with Pentious.

“I-I mean with Christmas dinner.” Arackniss forced out. “With Pa… ya really don’t gotta come.”

Pentious blinked, a small frown curving his lips. “Oh… Don’t… don’t you want me to come?”

“I don’t mean it in the way ya thinking.” Arackniss put heavily. “I just… Pa gonna make things so awkward…” He frowned, “And Angel’s gonna embarrassed me about something- everything!”

“Are you worried I’ll embarrass you?” Pent didn’t let the spider speak, “Are you embarrassed by me? Us?” there was a hint of worry and fear in his voice.

Arackniss looked up at him, feeling a knock in his stomach. A small frown curved his lips. “I-I ain't embarrassed by ya, Pent.” He gently squeezed their interlocked hands, “I’m just worried… and a little scared. Ya and Pa have never met before and I don’t want ya feeling… unwanted,”

Pentious eyes softened down at the spider. He gently let Arackniss hands go and instead cupped his cheeks. “How could I feel unwanted with you at my side~?” His fingertips gently felt through the spider’s thick coat of hair. “I love you, Nissy~” His soft smile grew when feeling the spider’s face warm. Feeling him try to turn his head away as he mumbled something back. “Hum?” Pentious chuckled when Arackniss tried to pull himself away from the gentle touch. 

“Stop! Ya embarrassin’ me.” He snapped slightly, but a small laugh broke out of him when Pentious began peppering his face with kisses. Feeling the snake's cold but soft lips kiss his cheeks, forehead, and lips. “Fuck, ya embarrassin’.” He mumbled with a small smirk on his lips and face warm.

Pentious giggled “Shhh, you~” He caught the spiders’ lips, they were cold and the serpent could taste the coffee on his tongue. He couldn’t help but smile into the kiss when feeling Arackniss’s hands find his waist.

“Mmm.” Niss had to stop himself from pulling away, hands gingerly finding Pentious waist. This still felt… new, but he did like it, even if he never admitted it. Then his gently closed eyes broke open wide and he gasped and sharply pulled away. “Ugh! Too much!” He yelled, one hand shoving Pentious face away, the other over his now burning face. Pentious blinked, a little taken back but then smirked. “Too much tongue~?”

Niss refused to look at him, pulling the scarf up a little to try and hid. “We’re in public.” He mumbled, feeling his blush deepen when Pentious just giggled. Arackniss felt his blushing face twisted into annoyance, but then without warning the snake let a screech out as something hit the back of his head. It was freezing and exploded on impact; some escaped down the back of his coat, making him throw himself up, back arching as a high-pitched scream broke out of him again.

Arackniss brushed the snow that had fallen into his hair away, then back up to see Pentious slivering all over the ice rink in a blind panic; try and get the snow out from in his jumper. The demon kids pointed and laughed, a few snowballs in their hands but when seeing Arackniss glaring at them, they raced off.

Pentious was still screaming, hands reaching back and clawing at his back to try and get the snow out, his tail lashing about. One kid jumper over his tail and laughed, but a bunch of other demons were thrown off their feet and slammed down onto the ice.

Niss winced, “Ouch…” He watched other demons jump out the ice rink as Pentious contained tripping demons over and a few were hit in the face by his tail. Arackniss let a small groan out, holding his face in his cold and furry hands as more screaming followed before everything fell silent. Arackniss was almost too nervous to look, but he forced his head up, seeing everyone laying in the ice rink. A few were trying to get up, but slipping over, even with help from others. Niss hissed, “Fuck…” His eyes scanned about, trying to see Pentious, but nothing. Worry filled his eyes; he quickly skated to the exit of the ice rink. “Pent?” He called out. “Pentious?” There was a small hint of worry to his voice, breathing heavily, but then his eyes found the snake, the top half of his body buried in the fluffy white snow that shimmered gently. The snake's tail lashing about, trying to get out and muffled screams.

Arackniss stopped and found himself almost laughing at the situation. He pressed his hand to his cold lips to try and force his laughter down, watching the snake thrash about. Niss stood by with a big smile on his face as he watched, chuckling but swiftly jumped into action when hearing Pentious scream his name. “Hold on!” he hurried over, going to grab the snake but Pentious tail almost smacked him in the face. “Hey!” He yelled. “I ain't looking for a black eye-!” However, Pentious tail lashed at him again, he jumped out the way just in time and felt the tail sharply rush past him. Niss let a small growl out and jumped up and gripped the tail, but Pentious didn’t stop lashing about and Arackniss was tugged through the snow. He dug his heels down but the soft snow gave out under him and allowed him to be dragged back and forth. “Pent!” He yelled, only for the tail to sharply lift up and wave him around like a rag doll. Arackniss hugged the tail, arms and legs wrapped around it and eyes shut tightly. “I’m trying to help!” He yelled but Pent was still screaming and trying to get out.

Arackniss went to yell again but Pentious tail sharply threw itself up more, sending Arackniss flying through the bitter air and crash landing in a pile of snow. He laid hidden in the blanket of snow for a long moment. A small groan came from him, forcing himself up and out the snow. He stormed back over to a still screaming and thrashing Pentious.

A very livid and frustrated Arackniss stormed over, ebony hair covered in shimmering white snow. He ignored Pentious tail this time but had to duck swiftly, just missing the hit from the tail. Then swiftly grabbed Pentious hips and felt the snake jump a little at that. He dug his boots into the snow and pulled, and pulled and pulled, and just when he was about to give up Pentious popped out of the snow and force sent both Arackniss and Pentious over and back into the snow.

Pentious quickly brushed the snow from his face. “Ugh!” He yelled and his tail wrapped around himself. “Oh, thank you, Nissy.” He shivered. “That was so scary! And cold…”

Arackniss just let a heavy breath out, looking up at the pale grey sky. “We should probably run.” He put calmly as Pentious grabbed his hat laying in the snow and brushed the snow off it. “Hum? Why?” He looked to Arackniss, only to get shoved down by the ebony spider as a pair of ice skates were thrown at them. Pent yelled when the snake's sharp bottom cut into a large rock close by.

“I’m gonna kill ya!” A demon yelled as he pulled a shotgun out from under his large coat.

Another demon slammed their ice skates onto the side of the ice rink, snapping the sharp metal bottom off.

Arackniss grabbed Pentious hand, dragging him up and through the snow as more things were thrown at them and the shotgun was fired a few times. Pentious screamed; freehand holding tightly onto his hat on his head. Arackniss dragged him around the side of a large brick building and the shotgun just missed Pentious, hitting the corner of the building, stone exploding and leaving broken stone behind. 

Arackniss firmly held Pentious hand. Waiting silently in the ally and listened as the demons began arguing amount themselves before storming off in the opposite direction.

“Are they going to kill us…” Pentious whispered to Niss

Arackniss snorted. “Nah, they don’t care that much, besides, killin’ messy work.” He looked up to Pentious. “Wanna slip in around back and get some drinks?” He tilted his head to the back door to the hotel they had hidden behind.

A small smile curved Pentious lips. He quickly nodded and they headed inside. It was mostly wooden inside, with blue, green, and yellow fairy lights wrapped around the wooden beams and a large Christmas tree lit up in the corner.

Pentious happily pulled Arackniss over to a table and ordered one large deluxe hot chocolate with extra whipped cream and marshmallows.

“Ya'know I don’t like sweet stuff that much.” Arackniss watched the waiter walk across the quiet hotel.

“I know…” Pentious took his hands across the table and interlocked them. Gently gazing at him. “But hot chocolates are delicious! Trust me~” he carefully brushed some of the snow out of Arackniss hair, however, his eyes then softened with guilt. “I am sorry.” He breathed in. “I really ruined our Christmas date…” He pulled Niss's cold hands in a placed a soft kiss to his knuckles.

Arackniss blushed softly at the soft lips kissing his hand. “Eh, don’t worry about it.” He gave a playful smirk. “Ya made it way more fun anyway.”

Pentious couldn’t help but giggle. “Oh, you are a naughty spider~” he kissed the back of Niss’s hand again.

Then their drink arrived. Whipped cream overflowing the large soft blue mug. Pentious happily cupped the mug and brought it to his lips. Having a small sip and hummed softly. “Oh~ perfect!” He had another sip before offering the mug to Niss.

Arackniss accepted the drink, blowing on it a little, and had a taste. His eyes widened, pulling the cup away a little and swallowed. “Wow…” He put the mug back to his lips, having some more of the hot, rich, and smooth hot chocolate. 

Pentious chuckled softly and gazed at the spider finishing the drink. “We should get a room.” He put suddenly and before Niss would even pull the drink from his lips the snake was getting up and hurrying over to the book in section.

“What?” Niss cursed when seeing the snake happily nodding and signing papers. He put the mug down and swiftly jumped down from the table. Hurrying halfway over, only to turn around and hurry back to the table. He grabbed the drink, quickly finishing it before then turning around and running over to Pentious. “W-What are ya goin’?” He pulled on the bottom of the man’s jumper. “I gotta be home in an hour. Pa gonna kill me if I’m late again.”

Pentious was finishing signing the papers, humming softly to himself as Arackniss went on about being late. He happily handed the pen back to the man and then wrapped his arms around Arackniss and lifted him up, holding him in his arms. “I only need an hour~” He placed a kiss on the spider’s lips. Arackniss blush was burning through his hair; he swallowed tightly and gave the snake a small, almost sheepish smile.


	3. Frozen hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel takes his Christmas shopping very seriously, but makes time for his Alastor

Angel was sitting across from Charlie, who dressed up in a full-blown Christmas outfit. She was a Christmas tree, covered in flashing lights and a star headband resting on her head. She was talking about something, probably something to do with the drunken party Angel had thrown at the hotel last night, but in all honesty, he had no idea, because all his attention was in the blinking lights on her over the top outfit.

“And I know it’s hard to suddenly stop doing everything you enjoy! It feels horrible and overwhelming and all you want to do is run away back to how things used to be.” She gently rested a hand over her chest. “But I need you to try Angel.” Her eyes softened. “Do you understand?” A small smile curved her lips.

“What?” He arched a brow.

“Angel!” Charlie’s frown and eyes filled with sadness. “Did you listen to a word I said!?”

“Pfff! Relax princes! I heard ya.” He crossed his arms. “I just didn’t care.” He smirked, however, couldn’t stop it from falling when Charlie grabbed all the paperwork off the table and hurried out. “Hey! What I’d say!?”

Charlie ignored him and Alastor opened the kitchen door, stepping to the side to let Charlie hurry out.

Angel dropped back down into his set as Alastor gingerly wandered in. “What do ya want?” The spider narrowed his eyes at the red demon, who walked around the table and past him. “I came in to check on my jambalaya!”

Angel blew some hair away from his face. “Whatever.” He mumbled. “So ya still comin’ to the family dinner?” He turned around in his seat and smirked at the demon, who was mixing the large pot of jambalaya. “I think Niss is bringin’ his boyfriend~” He smirked.

Alastor poured himself some of the jambalaya. “Shouldn’t you be… more supportive?” He walked over and sat down beside the spider at the table. “You seem more excited to embarrass him than anything.”

Angel snorted. “He’s my brother~ that’s what we do.” He stood up. “Anyway, you’ve just reminded me that I should be shopping!” He gave a bright smile. “I’m still tryin’ find something perfect for him.”

Al had a mouthful of his jambalaya. “Arackniss?”

Angel hummed a yes.

Alastor swallowed his mouthful. “Like alcohol?”

Angel smirked. “Alcohol is good, but I want it to be special! Not something he can just drink and be done with.” He pushed his hair back and breathed out. “I just don’t know what…” He picked his phone up. “C’mon, let’s go!” He happily grabbed Al’s arm and pulled him out of the seat and across the kitchen. “I’ll buy ya something nice~” He placed a kiss on Alastor's cheek. Smirking when seeing Al’s face blush. “Ya so cute when ya blush~” He smirked, giggling when Alastor's blush deepened.

* * *

It wasn’t long until they were both walking around shops. Angel was wrapped up in a deep pink jumper and baby pink coat with big white, fluffy matching scarf and gloves. Angel was on a treasure hunt for the perfect gift for his brother. Angel was in a small little shop, he hummed softly to himself as he looked through the Christmas tree decorations. He picked a silver bauble up and gazed down at it, his reflection with furrowed brows looking back up at him. A heavy breath passed his lips, sitting it back down. “Ugh, I don’t even know what he likes.” A small frown curved his lips, shoulders a little heavy.

Angel had collected so many gifts for Alastor, Molly, and Cherri. Bags on top of bags for them, but he didn’t have a single thing for Arackniss. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to get his brother a gift, but he had no idea what he liked! He hadn’t realised just how little he knew about Niss until looking at shelves of gifts and not seeing a single thing for him.

He pushed his soft hair back and sighed as he walked away from the many shelves and headed out the shop door, the bell ringing as it fell shut behind him. He walked through the show, listening to it crunch under his large white boots and past the busy and cosy Christmas shops.

Alastor was waiting on a bench just across from him, sitting with a mountain of colourful shopping bags. “Did you find anything, my dear?” He stood up, his normal toothy smile on his face, however, eyes softened when Angel simply walked past him and picked some bags up. Alastor tapped his hands together; trying to think of something to help the pink spider. “What about a gun?” His smile somehow grew.

Angel turned to the demon with his arms overtaken with bags. “He’s got loads of those, Al! Anyone could give him a gun! It needs to be special!”

Alastor hummed and tapped his chin as Angel turned his back to him and picked the last few bags up. Then a lightbulb went off and he snapped his fingers. “What about whiskey?”

Angel sighed sharply. “No… besides, that’s not gonna even last ten minutes with my brother.” He hurried off, making Alastor quickly pick the last few bags up, and ran after him. “What about a Christmas jumper?”

“So, he can wear it once a year? Nah.” Angel didn’t look at him as they walked.

“what about some fancy cigarettes?” Al smiled at the spider.

“Al, my brother gets through cigarettes like I do dresses. Besides, he won’t even notice a difference.” A gave a small chuckle. “I got him some expensive as fuck cigarettes and whiskey for his birthday and he ended up getting through them in one afternoon.”

“Because he loved them?” Al arched a brow.

Angel snorted. “Because he was already drunk. He didn’t even remember smokin’ them.” He lent down to whisper in the radio demon’s ear. “Between ya and me, I think asshole smoked em.”

“Ah.” Al put quietly. He walked alongside Angel.

The two walked through the snow, past shops, and Christmas lights. Angel was wracking his brain around for something, anything he could give Niss as a Christmas gift, however, then felt the empty spot next him. He blinked, “Al?” He looked around, seeing the demon was gone? “Smile’s?” His eyes darted around but then found the demon waiting at a little train station. Golden fairy lights hanging down around the wooden archway and no one else in line.

Angel's brows furrowed together. “Smiles, what ya goin’?” He walked over to Alastor, who gave jazz hands to the station. “Let’s go on a train ride!” He smiled brightly at the small, run-down train. An old-looking demon sitting in the front carriage, smoking, and then began choking.

Angel’s face scrunched up. “Uh… I’m pretty sure this is for kids, Al…” The train didn’t even have a roof and old colours were fading and paint chipping away. Alastor, however, walked over to the small train and handed the conductor some cash. Then waved Angel over.

Angel let a small sigh out, walking over, and squeezed himself into the carriage with a happy Alastor. “Let’s go!” Al waved his arm and with a spit and a jerk, the train started and began carrying them down the shaky track. “It takes us all through the town!” Al happily tapped his lap.

Angel sighed heavily and slumped down in his seat; his knees forced up even more in the tiny seat. “Ugh.” He mumbled under his breath and shuffling in the seat to try and get more comfortable.

Alastor smiled as they began passing under trees covers in snow. “I have not been on a train since I was a boy!” He laughed, however, the train slowly rolled to a stop. “Hum?” Alastor stood up, looking over the few carries to see the old demon passed out at the front. “Angel, dear, I think the ride is over.” He looked down, seeing Angel's twisted limbs in the seat in a poor attempt to get comfortable “Angel! You’ve got yourself into a… knotty situation.” He let a loud laugh out.

Angel's arms and legs were twisted up like a pretzel. His eyes narrowed. “Get. Me. Out.”

Alastor jumped out of the carriage and walked around. He tapped his foot and a red flash engulfed Angel, and in seconds the flash was back, and Angel now standing next to him, hair a mess but body untwisted.

“Oh…” Angel smiled. “Thanks!” He then arched a brow. “Wait, you could do that!?” He yelled down at the radio demon, who happily began strolling down the peaceful train track surrounded by trees. He could hear Angel yelling at him about the countless times he’d left the spider in an awkward or knotty situation when he could have simple teleported him out. The radio demon hummed softly to himself, gazing up at the trees, soft sunlight shining down through the deep red tree leaves with ivory white snow gently fluttering down and collecting on the ancient, rusting train tracks.

It took a while, but they both arrived back in the town made from little shops. Alastor stopped and turned around, seeing Angel slowly following. The radio demon eyes softened with a hint of guilt and sadness. “Angel…” He walked over to the tall spider. “I’m sorry… I was just trying to help….” He admitted softly, watching the spider’s eyes soften down at him. “I thought if we had a ride around the town you could see something you would like for your brother. Or that you would at least relax a little. You take this Christmas shopping so seriously!” He looked down. “But that didn’t work and now you're just even more grumpy because I hoped to have your attention for just a moment.” It only came out as a whisper but Angel heard it and felt his chest grow heavy.

Angel felt a small frown form on his face. He felt… awful. He had been so caught up with trying to find Arackniss the perfect gift that he had fucked up his time with Alastor… He lent down, cold, fuzzy hands cupping the demon cheeks. “Al…” He sighed softly. “I’m so sorry…” He whispered gently. “I really messed up. I just… sometimes I feel like I’m walking on eggshells with Niss, and this is the first Christmas where I’m… I’m seeing him and things are the best they’ve ever been between us!” He pushed his shoulder’s back a little. “I guess I’m just really nervous I’m gonna fuck this up…”

His cold cheeks warmed when feeling Al's hand move up and cup his cheek, thumb gently pushing some hair away from his eyes. “Don’t blame yourself.” He lent in and pressed their foreheads together. “I know you’re nervous. Seeing your farther again, having fixed your relationship with Arackniss…” His eyes opened a little, gently gazing at him. “But I will be there, right by your side.” He placed a kiss to where Angel’s nose should be. “I promise, everything will be okay.”

Angel couldn’t help but sniff, tears in his eyes. He didn’t have any words; he didn’t know how to form these feelings into words. He moved their faces closer and took Alastor’s lips in his. His hands found the radio demons’ cheeks and deepened the kiss. Both their faces warmed. Alastor trying to kiss back but quickly broke away. “Ah, I-I’m sorry.” He brushed his lips with the back of his hand.

Angel stood up straight. “Don’t be.” He gently tapped the demon’s head. “C’mon, let’s get something to eat. I’m fuckin’ starvin’.” He wrapped his arm around Al, who chuckled softly and they walked through the snow and under Christmas lights, but then Angel suddenly stopped, making Alastor look up to him. “Angel?” He watched the spider gazing off, eyes gently shimmering in the Christmas lights. He followed the spider’s line of sight, seeing the shop window with golden wine glasses and expensive alcohol on display. Before he knew it, Angle was racing over. Angel ran to the shop window, pressing his face to it and his eyes lit up. “It’s perfect…” He whispered.

Alastor teleported to his side and head tilted. “The wine?” He asked.

Angel quickly shook his head and pointed to a nutcracker. “That.”

Alastor arched a brow when seeing it was the little nutcracker that held the spider’s attention in full. “Ah… really?” However, Angel raced past him, the shop door slamming shut behind him. Alastor looked back to the nutcracker, taking the perfect craftsmanship work in and slightly old paint. A small hum left him, finding there was something slightly… capturing and charming about it. An old, dark brown hand reached out from behind the cloth behind the display and picked the nutcracker out, then a few minutes later Angel came happily skipping out of the shop. “Got it!” He held the wooden box that held the old nutcracker inside. “Niss will love this. It's old, and cute, and simple.” He giggled and kissed Alastor's forehead.

Alastor smiled softly up at the spider. Seeing him so happy made him happy. His normal big smile feeling genuine.

Angel placed a kiss to the radio demon’s nose. “Happy Christmas, Al~”

Alastor blushed softly and smiled at him. “Happy Christmas, my dear.” He kissed Angel’s cheek in return, making the pink spider giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing these two as a couple and they were so hard for me, but I hope you liked it.


	4. A Spiders Christmas - part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henroin invites his kids and their lovers over for Christmas lunch, what could go wrong?

The air was heavy, so thick you could cut through it with a knife. Arackniss could feel cold sweat running down the back of his neck, his eyes shifted to Henroin, who sat next to him. The large spider had his arms crossed over his chest and eyes narrowed. The round table was surrounded by everyone. Angel was sitting next to Cherri, Alastor to his left. Molly was happily talking about … something. She was holding Cherri’s hand on the table, in full view of Henroin.

Arackniss looked to the empty seat next to him, a small frown curved his lips. Pentious still wasn’t here … he was meant to be here by now! He forced a deep breath in; hands knocked together under the table.

“So Arackniss! Who’s your special someone?” Molly smiled at the demon.

Arackniss blinked. “W-What?”

Angel smirked. “Yeah~ We’re all waiting on him.” he rested his chin in his hand. “are they as short as ya? Because that would be pretty funny.” He snorted.

Henroin gave a small growl that made silence fall over the table, however, Molly smiled sweetly at Cherri. “Well, Cherri and I are very happy to be here, Dad.” Her eyes moved to the large spider. “It was really nice of ya to invite us all over.”

“Yeah.” There was a hint of sarcasm in Cherri’s voice.

Henroin grumbled something. “It was Arackniss’s idea.” He looked at the small spider. “Does this woman always keep ya waiting’?” His eyes narrowed slightly.

Arackniss forced the lump in his down. “Um…” He gave a nervous chuckle as the man glared down at him. “They’re not normally late, but since we’re still waiting. Pa, I…” He tried to make the words come out but nothing would leave him. “Well, see… I learn a lot about myself, and turns out I… I like girls but-”

“Obviously.” Henroin face scrunched up a little.

“Is she hot?” Cherri asked, making Molly gasp and sharply pull her hand back.

“I was joking!” Cherri yelled and began laughing when Molly began hitting her at the table. Angel began laughing and portending to beat Cherri up with Molly.

Alastor gave sighed and had a small sip of his drink.

Arackniss ran a hand down his face and rested his elbows on the table. A small groan left him. “Please hurry up.” He mumbled, and just as he said that the ceiling exploded. The group were all throw out as a force collided into the table, the room filling with smoke and dust.

Henroin choked as he sat up. “What the fuck!” He yelled, anger burning inside him.

Angel looked up, watching an enormous robotic foot lift itself back up and out of the house. Letting the cold winter sun shining down through the large hole in the roof left behind.

“Oopsie!” Sir Pentious head poked out from the top of the machine. “Sorry! It’s so hard to park this thing.” He yelled down to them.

“No fuckin’ way…” Angel gawked up, the sun glistening in his eyes.

Arackniss whined and held his face in his hands when feeling Angel and Cherri look at him with their jaws on the floor.

No one moved or said anything, the huge robot crashed into a few more things outside, a woman screamed and Pent could be heard yelling an apology and then a car alarm began going off. A little more crashing came before silence. It lingered for a long moment and Niss was the first to move. He raced over to the front door, opening it to see Pentious lowering himself out the machine. Niss bit his fingertips when Pentious fell out of the machine, a small groan leaving him. Arackniss gasped when hearing Angel and Cherri racing over. He slammed the front door shut. “No one is there! What are ya talkin’ about?!” he pressed his back to the door, arms out to stop them from opening it.

Angel couldn’t stop smiling, his jaw almost hurting. “No fuckin’ way!”

“Ya fuckin’ that old man?!” Cherri couldn’t stop smiling either.

“N-No! I-I mean--!”

Both of them wheezed and laughed uncontrollably. Arms around themselves and almost felling over as they laughed hysterically.

Arackniss face scrunched up, “Shut up!” He yelled up at them both, face burning. “I—he—we--!”

Angel laughed even more at the small spider tripping over his words. He snickered and playfully tapped where Arackniss’s nose should be. “Cuttie~”

Arackniss yelled when getting shoved to the side and the door was thrown open by Angel, who came face to face with Sir Pentious about the knock on the door. “Oh, Angel.” He placed his hands behind his back. “Now, I know things between us is a little…” He rolled his hands in the air. “Explosive. But I am here to support, Nissy.”

Cherri snorted, “Nissy?”

Angel crossed his arms, trying to act serious but couldn’t stop smiling. “Ooh… I don’t know… See, I love my dear little brother-“

“Big brother!” Arackniss yelled.

“And I feel awfully protective of him~” He grabbed the livid Arackniss and pulled him in front of him. Angel wrapped his arms around the small spider, hugging him tightly.

Cherri knelt down, pinching the angry spider’s cheek. “Aww~” She smirked.

Arackniss growled and shoved them both off. “I told ya not to embarrassed me!” he yelled up at Angel.

“Guys.” Molly hurried over. “c’mon Angel, ya know he doesn’t like cuddles.” She gently pulled Arackniss away and to the side. “Pentin! It’s good to finally meet ya!” She held her hand out to him, a big, sweet smile across her face.

Pentious gave a small and slightly sheepish chuckle. “Uh, actually it’s Sir Pent-“

“Oh! Look at that!” Arackniss yelled, “it’s almost one! Molly, lunch should be done now, yes?”

Molly gasped. “Oh yes! Cherri, come help me with it!” She grabbed Cherri’s hand, pulling her down the hallway to finish getting everything ready.

Angel, Arackniss, and Pentious were left in awkward air at the door. Pentious sheepishly cleared his throat and then lent down. “Hello my little sweetnisss~” He cupped Arackniss cheek’s, pulling him in and began placing soft kisses over the spider’s lips and cheeks.

Angel snorted, snickering as he watched Arackniss yell and hit the snake’s hands away.

“What the fuck!” Arackniss glared up at Pent. “I told ya to arrive casually!”

Angel snorted. “W-What does that even mean?”

“I did! I just… forgot my machine is so big!” He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

Arackniss could feel his face burning up with anger, but then Henroin cleared his throat, making the small arachnid jump and swiftly turn around. “P-Pa! I can explain! T-This is-!”

“Hello!” Pentious slivered past Arackniss, who groaned and pulled his hair down over his face and tried not to explode with anger. “I am Sir Pentious!” He gave a small bow to the huge spider, then looked up at him and gently tapped his chin. “My… Nissy told me about how big you are but I must say, I wasn’t expecting you to be this big!” He smiled up at the large spider, who glared down at him.

Henroin’s eyes then shifted to Arackniss. He arched a brow at him. “Ya brought a friend?”

Niss parted his lips but then frowned deeply when Pentious spoke up. “Oh… um, no, I’m Sir Pentious.” He smiled brightly and rested a hand on his chest. “I’m sure Niss has told you all about me!”

Henroin crossed his arms and arched a brow. “Who?”

Sir Pentious gave a loud laugh, hands on his chest, and hood out. “I am the great Sir Pentious! And also dating your-!”

Arackniss was suddenly on Pentious shoulder’s and his hand clapped down over the snake’s mouth. “Don’t worry about the ceiling Pa! I’ll get it fixed for ya!” Arackniss yelled, making Pentious hood fell down and arched a brow with confusion at the ebony spider.

Henroin sighed heavily. “Get down, Arackniss.” He began walking across the room, heading to the kitchen where Molly and Cherri were dishing lunch up with Alastor.

“Sorry Pa.” Arackniss jumped down from Pentious, taking a few steps to follow Henroin, but Pentious voice made him stop.

“You… have not told him… have you?” His frown grew, hood hanging down to the sides of his face. He felt a sickness inside him when Arackniss didn’t turn to face him, the spider instead waiting and watching Henroin join the others in the kitchen. “Why?” Pentious eyes were glazed over. “You told me you had told him!” His eyes then narrowed at the arachnid. “Why would you lie to me, Arackniss.” He put firmly

“Because ya wouldn’t understand.” Arackniss put with a firm tone over his shoulder.

The snake's anger was burnt out by sadness. He looked down, frown growing. He didn’t say anything, feeling the sadness grow when Arackniss left him and headed into the kitchen. A heavy breath left Pentious. He looked to the door and found himself wondering if he should just go, however, Angel’s arm wrapped around his shoulder and pulled him in a little,

“Hey, don’t take it personally. That’s just Niss being Niss. Ya’know, an ass” Angle smirked at the snake and tapped his chest, finger just missing the eye on Pentious chest. “Ya wanna help me get the drinks? Dickheads got a whole wine cellar.” He smirked.

Pentious had lent away a little, face scrunched up, clearly not trusting the pink spider.

Angel rolled his eyes. “I ain't gonna beat ya up. Not yet anyway~” He giggled and headed off, leaving Pentious alone.

* * *

It wasn’t long until they were all sitting around the table. Molly was doing more talking than eating, and Alastor was doing his best to ignore Angel, who was stealing most of his dinner. Arackniss, on the other hand, hadn’t touched his lunch, poking and pushing it around on his plate. His eyes narrowed when Pentious lent over him. “So, Henroin! Tell me.” The snake smiled at the large spider. “What do you like to do? Hobby wise I mean.” His smile warmed.

Henroin was chewing his mouthful, eyes shifting to the snake and eyes narrowed, making Pentious swallow tightly and smile turn nervous.

Arackniss cleared his throat and lent forward, getting between them. “Pa, Penty---Pentious makes machines. Like robots and big weapons that blow stuff up!”

Angel smirked. “Oh, robots eh? Ya ever make sex ones?”

Henroin didn’t even comment on this, just breathing heavily and having another mouthful of his lunch. Pentious, however, felt his face turn eight shades darker.

“Oh, ya so do!” Cherri yelled with a big smile on her face. “Gross old man, ya not got anyone to fuck?”

Arackniss sighed heavily, holding his face in his hands to try and hide any warmth on his face.

“Do ya get freaky with em~?” Angel’s jumped in with a smirk on his face.

“He doesn’t have sex with robots, Angel.” Arackniss eyes narrowed at the pink spider across from him.

Angel snorted. “How would ya know?” 

Arackniss’s face warmed, quickly shoving food in his mouth so he had a reason not to speak. “Because I do.” He spoke through the mouthful, head turned away a little.

Cherri lent over to Angel, whispering something to him, both their eyes on Pentious, whose face warmed even more when the two looked at Arackniss for a second, before both giggling. “Good feeling does not compute!” Angel put in a robot voice and stiff arms shifted around.

Alastor sighed. “Angel, you are embarrassing me.” He held his forehead in his hand.

Molly sipped her drink. “What doesn’t compute?” She asked innocently, making Angel and Cherri giggle together.

“Don’t make fun of him.” Henroin firm voice made the table fall silent.

Niss looked to the man, whose eyes were narrowed at Angel.

Angel couldn’t stop a small frown curving his lips. “I was only jokin’…”

“I’m tired of ya gay talk! Ya can’t give me two seconds without it?”

Pentious gulped.

“Pa…” Niss frowned.

“Ya gonna sit here in my house and ya gonna at least try and act normal!” Henroin yelled at Angel. “I’m putting up with ya bring a man in here as ya boyfriend, so the least ya can do is be QUIET!” His voice had been rising the whole time and by the end the yell had made everyone lean back in their seats.

Cherri’s eyes softened on Angel, who slumped down in his seat a little and pushed his plate away.

Her eyes then narrowed at the large spider, lips parting to yell at him, and even going to stand up, but Molly's hand tightly gripped her’s, making the one eyes demon stop and look to her.

Molly frowned at her and quickly shook her head. Cherri looked to her, anger in her eye faded as her expression softened. She slowly lowered herself back down, angry enough to throw the table over and throw her fists at Henroin, but the last thing she wanted was to make things worse and upset Molly more.

Alastor stood up. The air around him was buzzing, glitching even and horns were growing longer. The static in his eyes wild.

Henroin narrowed his eyes at the sight.

“Alastor!” Angel jumped up, both hands holding Al’s tightly and it snaped the demon back, blinking the static in his eyes away. “Let's open presents!” Angel smiled brightly at him, like nothing in the world could bring him down.

Alastor's lips parted to speak but Angel pulled him across the room and down the hallway to where the tree and gifts were. 

Molly gasped with excitement. “Oh, yes! Yes!” She giggled and clapped her hands. “Presents are the best part!” She happily hurried after them with the others casually following. 

“Presents!” Angel ran across the room and to the large Christmas tree in the corner. It had a few fairy lights thrown on but Henroin had only put it up to stop any complaining about there being no other decorations. Angel began picking all his gifts for the others up and began handing them out as they joined him by the tree and lit fireplace.

Molly hummed happily as she turned the radio on and Christmas music began playing softly in the background.

Angel giggled as he watched Arackniss begin opening his gift. Them all sitting on pillows on the floor, well Henroin dumped himself down onto the large sofa.

Cherri opened her gift from Molly and laughed. “What is this?!” She snickered as she shook the bobblehead alien in a bright pink swimsuit.

“It looks do dumb!” Angel snickered with her as they both laughed happily.

“Hey! I thought it was really cute.” Molly huffed.

Cherri smirked at her. “Thanks, babe.” She placed a kiss to Molly’s cheek, making the pink spider giggle and smile sweetly as a blush formed on her cheeks.

Arackniss popped the lid off the box holding his presents, and a small smile curved his lips as he pulled the nutcracker out. He ran a finger down the side of it, it was old but cared for. Fading paint and perfect craft work. “Angel, I told ya not to get me anything.” He put soflty.

“He spent forever trying to find something for you,” Alastor commented with a small smile on his face.

Angel reached over and wrapped his arms around Arackniss, squeezing him in a warm hug. “I had to get my favourite brother something nice!”

Arackniss rolled his eyes but a small smile curved his lips. He wrapped his arms around Angel, and when feeling the pink spider begin to pull away, he tightened the hug. Angel felt this and his eyes softened and then a small and loving smile curved his lips. Arackniss relaxed when Angel stopped and instead gently rubbed the back of his head, holding the warm hug. Arackniss rested his chin on the demon’s shoulder, small breath leaving him.

Molly happily sat down beside Henroin; smiling sweetly up at him. “Here you go, Dad.” She held the red and snow pattered box out to him.

“Thank you.” He took the box, handing her one in return. Henroin opened the box and gave a warm smile, pulling the dark blue mug with white print reading “Best Dad in Hell” on it. He chuckled softly. “Thank you, sweetie.”

Molly was putting the large, pink rabbit headband from Henroin on her head. She smiled sweetly at him.

Alastor smiled when Angel handed him his presents. “Here ya go~” He happily sat back and watched Alastor open his gift. He giggled when the radio demon’s eyes winded and his face burnt up. “Ya like it~?” Angel moved in closer and couldn’t stop smiling as Alastor looked into the box. There was a black and red ball gag; a row of what looked to be pearls and an oversized bright pink toy that made the demon slam the lid back on the box.

“What ya get him?” Cherri asked Angel.

“None of your business!” Alastor yelled with a deep blushing face.

Cherri blinked, well Angel giggled and his own face turned a few shades of pink.

Henroin eyes shifted over, watching Sir Pentious sitting next to Arackniss on the floor by the fireplace. The snake rested a hand on Niss’s lap and leaned in, whispering something to him but Arackniss showed no sign of hearing him.

“Arackniss…?” Pentious frowned as he whispered. “Niss, I’m not asking for you to throw a flag up! I just… can’t you at least show you care about me, just a little?” He gently lent in a little, resting his hand on top of Arackniss, and went the kiss the spider’s soft cheek, but Arackniss sharply glared at him. “Stop it.” Arackniss snapped. Making Pent stop and eyes fill with pain and sadness.

Pentious frown grew at the sharpness. He watched Arackniss's attention go back to Molly, who was telling them about how she had made snow angels with Cherri the evening before. Pentious let a heavy breath out, looking away from Arackniss, however, eyes then found Henroin glaring at him. The two locked eyes for a moment and Pentious felt a shiver run through him. The snake swiftly looked away, feeling his heart drop and sweat run down the back of his neck. He knew the man had seen them, and he felt like he could throw up with the idea of now having to leave Niss alone with him in a few hours.

The snake’s eyes moved back up as Arackniss handed Angel his gift. It was obviously a wine bottle, wrapped in blue wrapping paper and golden ribbon tying it all together. Angel blinked. “Wine…?” He arched a brow at Niss.

“Yeah, it’s for ya to share.” The arachnid put casually.

“Share?” Molly echoed.

Arackniss hand dug through his pocket in search of his cigarettes. “Yeah, I didn’t know what else to get ya.” He stood up. “Anyway, I’m heading out front for a smoke.” His eyes winded when Angel’s hands were suddenly gripping his shirt. Yanking him in so where their noses should be were touching. “Are ya fuckin’ serious?!” Angel yelled at him. “I spent weeks lookin’ for somethin’ for ya and ya turn around and pull this shit!?” Fire could have been burning in his eyes with how angry the pink spider was.

Cherri snorted, only to gasp when Molly dived at the two, going at Arackniss too. She snorted, trying to hold her laughter back, only for it to break out. Falling back and laughing uncontrollably.

Alastor blinked, watching Angel and Molly yelling at the small spider about having to share a gift.

“I didn’t know what ya liked!” Arackniss yelled.

“Niss! I worked so fuckin’ hard on ya gift! Do ya have any idea how hard it is to get that much glitter?!” Molly yelled.

Henroin gave a small sigh, chin rested in the palm of his hands as he watched the spiders argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will be out before the end of the month


	5. A Spiders Christmas - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of the Christmas story.

Arackniss was alone in the bathroom, he splashed cold water over his face and a heavy breath passed his lips. He couldn’t get his heart to stop racing, he was so anxious. He didn’t like being so cold to Pentious, not talking to him and pushing him away felt awful! He thought this would be easier, to introduce them to each other and somehow things would go from there, but they hadn’t. He dried his face and then headed out into the hallway, wanting to get through the last new hours, however, as he looked down, fixing his collar, and ended up walking into a tall set of legs. He looked up and eyes narrowed. “Angel.”

Angel smirked down at him. “Nissy~”

Cherri stood behind him and giggled.

Arackniss rolled his eyes. “God, ya fuckin’ annoyin’.” He walked past Angel, only to blink when feeling the spider’s arms wrap under his arms and lift him up off the ground. “Angel?”

Cherri opened the bedroom door and let Angel carry a more confused than anything Arackniss in. “What are ya doin’!” Arackniss yelled, but Cherri hurried in too and closed the bedroom door behind them.

Pentious was sitting on the sofa with Molly, who was putting the long necklace made from seashells on. It was a gift from Pentious, soft pink and cream, white seashells made into a stunning necklace. She gave a happy smile. “Oh! I love it! Thank you!” She threw her arms around Pentious, hugging him tightly.

“You’re welcome.” Pentious then stood up as Henroin entuned the room with hot chocolates. “Right, I must go check on Niss-- Arackniss.” His eyes watched and followed Henroin, who sat the tray of hot chocolate drinks down on the coffee table before dumping down into his seat. “I won’t be long!” He hurried off.

“If you see Angel, tell him to hurry and get back,” Alastor commented, sitting on the floor by the tree.

Molly nodded. “And my Cherri.”

Sir Pentious nodded before hurrying out. Just being out of the same room as Henroin made him relax. He took a deep breath in. Everything was fine, everything would be okay, things would be better once he had Niss at his side again. He didn’t know how the spider was around Henroin so much, yes, their relationship was… different. Henroin seemed to almost like Arackniss, had a sort of soft side for him, but still, he would yell and scream at Arackniss and then turn around and ruffle his hair and give him a warm smile. It made Pentious blood boil, seeing the man turn around and act like he had done nothing wrong.

Sir Pentious turned a corner in the hallway and blinked when seeing Angel and Cherri both laughing about something as they hurried down the hallway, almost crashing into him.

“Careful old man!” Cherri yelled at him with a smile on her face as she slipped past him.

“You should not run in hallways!” The snake yelled, hands-on his lips as the two just laughed and hurried off. Pentious huffed, then blinked and quickly looked back to them, going to call to them and tell them Alastor and Molly were waiting, but they were already gone. He sighed, hood hanging down the sides of his face. “Arackniss?” He called out as he continued down the silent hallway.

He arrived at the small spider’s bedroom, Pentious knocked on Arackniss's bedroom door. “Nissy?” He called in, a small frown forming when no reply came. “Are you upset with me? Did I do something wrong…?” He asked softly, but still nothing followed. He carefully opened the bedroom door. Being met with an empty room, apart from a large, shimmering dark pink present on the bed that made his eyes winded a little. It was wrapped with a dramatic golden bow and a big label hanging off it.

Pentious looked up and down the hallway, and when seeing he was alone, he moved into the room. Quickly shutting the door and then silvered over to the large box. He took the label between his fingers, and to his astonishment, it wasn’t for Niss, but for him?

He quickly looked over his shoulder and to the door. Listening but it was silent. He looked back to the gift. Was this a gift from Arackniss, but why was it in here and not under the tree with all the others?

Pentious carefully pulled the ribbon; eyes shimmering when it fluttered and undid. Then he held the lid and swallowed tightly. Scared this was all some prank from Angel, he shut his eyes tightly and turned his head away as he swiftly lifted the lid, but no explosion came... He opened his eyes and looked back to the gift. The sight made his face burn up into a deep red, eyes widened, and if he was alive his heart may have exploded in his chest.

Arackniss pushed his legs out and stretched his body that had been stuffed in the box. Legs now hanging out the sides. An angry, muffled noise left him. He was wrapped in dark pink ribbon, hands tied behind his back and his legs were ribboned together; golden ran around the spider’s mouth.

Pentious didn’t move, the large box lid still in hand as he gazed at Niss, who’s eyes narrowed at him. He kicked his legs out, the kick missing Pentious but was enough to snap the snake back. Arackniss huffed, well Pentious turned the large lid to the box over, seeing in large marker was “Happy Christmas, old man!” It made him blink, then look back to an angry spider.

Arackniss narrowed eyes softened with confusion when a sharp and bright smile crossed the serpent’s face.

Arackniss let a small gasp out when he was lifted out of the box and tossed into the covers, his tightly shut eyes opened to Pentious already getting on top of him. The arachnid felt his face burn up and he began shuffling under Pentious a little. His hands had been trying to escape for so long but the ribbon hadn’t cut into him. Then one hand slipped free, swiftly putting it up to stop Pent from moving down but the snake caught his wrist and smirked.

Arackniss narrowed his eyes at Pentious, who playfully flickered his tongue at his cheek. Arackniss said something, but it was completely muffled by the ribbon around his mouth. Pentious knew it was probably an insult, but he placed a kiss to the spider’s lips, the ribbon blocking their lips from touching.

Arackniss looked up at the snake, there was a hint of softness in his eyes, almost guilt. His blush warmed when the snake undid a few of his top buttons and then moved back in and began placing soft kisses to his neck. Niss hummed softly, rolling his head back a little and pushed down into the pillows. His eyes gently closed, face blushing, softly. Then he gasped and couldn’t help but shuffle when Pentious warm hand slipped into the front of his trousers. Arackniss face burnt up, his hands tied behind his back but gripped the covers under him and back arched a little when Pentious hand began moving up and down in his trousers. “Mmf!”

Pentious hummed softly as he kissed the spider’s neck. “Oh, Nissy~ You sound so lovely.” He smirked down at the red-faced spider.

Cherri steeped into the kitchen with two empty wine glasses in hand. She had a bright smile on her face. “Molly! Come look at Angel and Alastor! They’re putting some decorations on that shit tree!” She quickly stopped when seeing Henroin was looming over a gloomy Molly.

Molly frowned softly as Henroin gave her a firm look before heading out. Passing Cherri, who looked to him and watched him go. Her eyes narrowed at him, before looking back to Molly with worried eyes. “What did he say to you?” She sat the delicate glass down and hurried to the miserable spider.

“It’s nothing,” Molly whispered softly, sad eyes looking away.

Cherri placed her hands on Molly’s shoulders. “You shouldn’t take shit from him!”

“I don’t!” Molly yelled at her with a big frown on her face. “I just… I don’t know…” She looked down. Words lost. “Oh… I wish he could understand.” She whipped at her tearful eyes and then picked the chocolate pudding up. “C’mon, let’s just go watch a movie and go home.” She whispered.

Cherri frowned as she watched Molly leave the kitchen and join the others down the hallway in the living room. A heavy breath left the one eyed demon, picking the wine bottle up and followed after her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arackniss was sitting up on the edge of the bed, his shirt completely undone and hair all over his body a mess. He was doing his belt back up, then pushed his hair back a little as his hand pulled the ribbon around his mouth down. He breathed in, then out heavily. “That wasn’t funny.” He mumbled.

Pentious slivered over. “I didn’t say it was funny~” he smirked at the small spider, who gave a small roll of his eyes in return. Pentious then placed a small kiss on Niss’s cheek. It made a small smile curved Arackniss’s lips. Niss cupped his cheek and placed a kiss to the snake’s lips; gave a soft hum as Pentious lent in and deepened it.

Niss’s rested back a little and smirked into the kiss. He kissed Pentious back, hand moving up from Pentious chest and to his shoulder, only for a sudden bang, and the bedroom door was thrown open.

The two sharply pulled back, eyes darting to the bedroom door to see Henroin storming over. “P-Pa!” Henroin was suddenly shoving the snake into the wall, well his other hand grabbed Arackniss, tugging him in so their faces were closer. “I fuckin’ knew it.” He growled.

Arackniss lips trembled, “I-I can explain! I was—we were!” He yelled when the man shoved him back roughly, throwing him down off the bed. “Pa!” He climbed back up, only to see the man grabbing Pentious and dragging him out. “Henroin, stop!” Niss yelled, hurrying out after them.

“You are a horrible man!” Pentious yelled as he snatched his arms free and glared at the large spider. “Do you have any idea how afraid Niss is of you?!” He yelled, hood out and anger burning inside him.

Henroin growled and loomed over him. “I like it that way.”

Pentious glared up at him. “You’re a monster.”

Arackniss ran in. “Pa, I’m sorry, I just-!”

“Are you seriously apologising for your relationship with me!” Pent yelled with tearful and angry eyes.

“Ugh! I’m in the middle of something!” He yelled at the snake. Then looked back to Henroin with pain in his eyes. “I was gonna tell ya, I just-!”

Henroin scoffed. “Oh, ya think I’m stupid? Ya think ya were clever, sneaking around with him?! I knew! I just chose not to say anything, but thinking ya were letting this… disease fester makes me sick!”

“Disease?” Arackniss echoed with a hint of anger. The disbelief in his eyes then turned to rage, eyes narrowing at the man. “It’s not a disease!” He yelled up at him. “I love Pent! Why ya making that sound like it’s a bad thing!”

“It is a bad thing!” Henroin yelled. “Ya sleepin’ with a man!” he slammed his first into the wall, making Arackniss flinch back. “It’s wrong! It’s disgusting and ya an embarrassment!”

Arackniss’s hands fisted at his side. “Just because no one loves ya, doesn’t mean I don’t get to feel love.” He glared up at the man, whose eyes widened at Arakcniss’s words. Silence fell between them all. Pentious eyes shifted to Niss, who was glaring up at the large spider and showing no signs of backing down.

“Get out,” Henroin growled, eyes hidden under his hair.

Angel giggled and gently tapped his glass to Cherri’s. “Ya such a bitch.” He smirked when she giggled happily. However, the two jumped up in their seats a little as Henroin came storming in, dragging Niss by his hair and Pentious was thrown out the front door and down the small set of stone steps. “Get out and don’t ever come back, ya unless shit!” Henroin roared at the smaller spider before showing him out into the snow.

“Niss?” Angel was up on his feed, worry and confusion in his eyes. Angel and Cherri ducked when Henroin threw a glass at them, it passed over them and smashed on the wall.

“Get out!” Henroin roared at them all, “Everyone get the fuck out! Get out!”

No one needed to be told again, Angel grabbed Alastor, hurrying out and the second Molly’s foot was out the door with everyone else the front door was slammed shut, making her yelp and fall into Cherri’s arms.

Arackniss sat up and ruffled his hair, getting to snow out.

Angel looked from the shut door to Niss, who was getting up. “What did ya do?” He arched a brow.

Arackniss scoffed. “ya a fuckin’ ass! This is ya fault! I-If ya hadn’t-!”

Angel bent down and smirked at the angry spider. “Don’t even act like ya didn’t enjoy it.” His smile grew when Arakcniss’s face burned up.

The spider scoffed and grabbed Pentious’s hand. “C’mon, let's go.” Pentious hurried alongside the small spider.

“Okay, well Merry Christmas!” Angel yelled and waved to them.

Molly swiftly hugged Angel. “It wasn’t too bad. This… party.” She gave a small shrug. “Not my kinda party, but it was really nice. Seeing ya all again.”

Angel hugged her back and smiled softly. “yeah…. Next year, let’s not invite Henroin.” He chuckled softly when she giggled.

Angel smiled softly as Molly and Cherri waved goodbye as they headed one way down the road. Angel and Alastor going the other. Angel placed a soft kiss on Alastor's forehead. Smiling sweetly down at him. “I love you~”

Alastor’s smile warmed. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure how to end this, but hope you like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the MollyBomb chapter


End file.
